Multiple kinds of medical suture needles having optimum shapes corresponding to the target suture sections are provided. Among them is a medical suture needle called a triangular needle constituted by a blade part that has a sharp point and a cutting blade continuing from the point, wherein the blade part has a triangular cross section. A typical triangular needle is constituted by a blade part, which becomes thicker as it approaches a body part from the front end and has a cutting blade formed on at least one ridgeline, a body part which is formed continuing from the blade part and grasped using a needle holder, and a base end part which is formed continuing from the body part and to which a suture thread is attached.
A triangular needle described in Patent Document 1, for example, is formed in a triangular shape by press working or grinding an end of a material, and then it is further ground to form a cutting blade on an edge intersecting with the ground surface. A sharp point is then formed on the front end of the formed cutting blade. This triangular needle has three surfaces formed by grinding in approximately the same manner, and is constituted such that the angles making the respective cutting blades on the front end part are within a range of 25 to 30 degrees. This angle allows suturing by passing the needle through a target tissue without deforming the point when piercing the tissue.
Moreover, a triangular needle described in Patent Document 2 has a main body part that has two nearly parallel surfaces, wherein a first flat surface, which results from grinding a surface (bottom) constituting the main body part, is made to intersect with a second flat surface so as to form a first incision blade and then gathered together facing a third flat surface made up of the other surface (top). Formation of a fourth and a fifth flat surface on the front end of the first incision blade then forms a fourth incision blade continuing from the first incision blade. More specifically, it is configured such that the third flat surface is nearly parallel to the axis of the needle. As a result, the third flat surface remains as a pressing surface of the main body part, and a front end of the fourth incision blade coincides with the third flat surface.
With the triangular needle described in Patent Document 2, an angle made by a fifth incision blade and a sixth incision blade in the third flat surface is preferably 30 to 45 degrees, and angle made by a second incision blade and a third incision blade in the third flat surface is preferably 12 to 15 degrees. Moreover, an angle made by the third flat surface and the fourth incision blade is preferably 30 to 37 degrees, and angle made by the third flat surface and the first incision blade is preferably 11 to 13 degrees.